Promises Broken and Dreams Fullfilled
by dolly-dear
Summary: Chihiro finally goes back to the Spirit world. What adventure will she find there? Short chapters. !ON HOLD!
1. She needs me

**Promises Broken and Dreams Fulfilled **

**_By: Darkblade Wielder_ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away **

**Chapter 1: She Needs Me **

"Haku!" cried Rin, searching for the young boy,"Haku, Yubaba wants you!"

"Tell her that I am no longer her slave and that she cannot call me at anytime and expect me to always obey," answered a calm, deep voice. The speaker was leaning on one of the many statues in the meadow surrounding the great bathhouse.

"Haku, you've been sitting there for days now. Sen isn't coming back if she hasn't by now. And besides," she broke out in a grin,"Yubaba would kill me if I said that to her!" It had only been a year in the Spirit World since Chihiro had stumbled upon it, while it had been 5 years in the human world. That year had not changed Rin much at all.

Haku, on the other hand, had changed so when he saw Chihiro again, if he ever did, they would look the same age. His once shoulder-length, jet black hair had been cut just below his ears. It looked like he had done it himself. It was no longer strait and perfect like 5 years ago, but was uneven in places and didn't look like he had brushed it in weeks. His shoulders were broader and his voice was deeper. He had grown taller, too. Even though he was a spirit and was hundreds of years old, he had the body of a normal 15 year old---if you could call being the Kohaku River spirit normal. The only thing that hadn't changed was his emerald green eyes, which were now focused on the same tunnel that Chihiro had emerged with her family what seemed like centuries ago. "I know, Rin but I cant help thinking she needs me," he replied continuing to stare at the tunnel.

**_Little did he no that the very girl he was focused on was staring at the same tunnel, except on the other side, the human side_ **

15-year-old Chihiro sat on top of the statue in the middle of the road, staring into the dark tunnel, longing to enter it and run into the Spirit World she had left behind so many years ago. But she knew she couldn't she had tried just a week after her adventure, only to find that at the end, there was a brick wall that seemed to have popped up over night_. Oh Haku, why aren't you here? You promised me_. A pearly white tear rolled down her cheek as she waited, watched, hoped that the boy she had known so long ago would come out of the entrance, holding her and telling her that it wasn't a dream, that she really did enter the spirit world, that she really did work at the evil witch Yubaba's bath house to save her parents and her name. Because if it was a dream, her entire life after the age of 10 would have been a lie.

Chihiro slid off the statue, stumbled for a moment and started to walk home slowly. Her long brown hair was always left undone and now swished behind her in the wind. She too had grown a lot over the years. Her once flat chest now had curves. She was a lot taller and sturdier than the scrawny 10-year-old she used to be. On her wrist she wore a glittering hair band that she never took off. _Woven by my friends _she thought, smiling at the memory. She missed her friends in the spirit world. Zeneba, Rin, No-Face, Boh, and most of all, Haku, or as she corrected herself, Kohaku. No, Haku was more than a friend, at least, she wanted him to be. She loved him. She didn't want to though she didn't want to be heartbroken when she found out that he had forgotten all about her. After all, she was a weak silly human girl, while he was a powerful river spirit.

Her gray-blue eyes looked weary. She had not been sleeping well for a few weeks. The same dream had been haunting her every night.

**_DREAM_ **

Chihiro was running through the same tunnel she had been staring at. This time she made it to the spirit world. She ran through the grass and saw Rin

"Sen! It's been so long! Its so good to see you!"

Rin's image faded and Haku was standing in her place. "Haku!"

"What are you doing here human? How do you no my name?" he asked

**_End Dream_ **

She always woke up there. Chihiro started to cry._ How could he not remember me?_

* * *

-Edited-


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Nightmares**

"Chihiro!" a voice behind her said, "Chihiro wait up!" Chihiro turned around to see a girl her running up to her.

"Oh, hi Lianne," she said. Lianne was an American. She had moved here with her family two years ago. Chihiro had instantly become friends with her. Lianne's Japanese was very good so communication was not a problem between the two friends. "How's Devin?" she asked her friend. Lianne's brother, Devin had caught the flu a few days ago. Although Chihiro and Devin were not best friends the two got along well.

"He's fine, his fevers going down, "Lianne answered.

"Good," Chihiro said, apparently not paying attention. The two girls started to walk down the sidewalk again.

"Chi, I know that face what's wrong?" Lianne asked accusingly.

_Everything, _she wanted to say, but instead she said, "Nothing, I was just thing about the exam tomorrow," answered Chihiro, hoping there was one.

"Chihiro, what world are you in? Because in this one, its Spring Break."

"Oh, well you never no," said Chihiro.

"If you say so," answered Lianne. Chihiro could tell that she knew she was hiding something.

Realizing that this conversation was not going to have a very good outcome Chihiro quickly said that she remembered she had to do something, and ran off towards home, hoping she had not hurt her friend's feelings.

**_That Night_**

When she got home, she laid down on her bed. _Haku please hurry. I need you! _She thought, longing for the sweet, caring boy.

When she finally fell asleep, she tossed and turned, her dreams becoming nightmares

**_Dream_**

It happened the same way it always did. She ran through the tunnel, saw Rin and Haku. But this time, after he said he didn't know her, She said "Haku how could you not remember me?" At this, he transformed into his dragon form and started chasing and snapping at her with his huge, white jaws.

**_End Dream_**

She sat strait up in bed and screamed, **"AAAAHHH!"**

"What's wrong sweetie?" her parents asked. They had heard her scream and rushed to her room.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," she said, wishing it really was. After her parents went back to bed, she just sat there thinking about the Spirit World. After a while she thought _He's not coming, is he? Oh Haku how could you break your promise._ Suddenly she realized, if he was not going to keep his promise, the she would for him.

Quickly, she got dressed in jeans and a tank top, packed some clothes and a hairbrush and a toothbrush. She quietly tip-toed down the hallway and stepped into the cool night air. After a second, she ran toward the tunnel she was staring at earlier.

**_The Spirit World_**

She ran through the tunnel, and into the meadow. This time, no one was waiting there for her so she continued toward the great bathhouse. About halfway there she started to disappear. "Ahhh! What's going on? Oh yeah, you disappear when you first come here. Where are some berries? Ah-ha! There you are!" she exclaimed seeing a bush with a single berry on it. She plucked it and started to eat it when she tasted the sour thing. She was about to spit it out when she clamped her hand over her mouth until she swallowed it. "Ugh I forgot about that taste. Oh well," she continued on her way to the bathhouse. Later on, she saw that lights were turned on in the windows. _The spirits are probably enjoying a nice, cool bath right around now._ She thought. She crossed the bridge, this time there were no spirits crossing it. She ran as fast as she could through the many buildings that Haku had led her through so many years ago.

Although this time, because she didn't have a magical dragon guiding her, she got lost a few times and by the time she reached the top of the stairs leading to the boiler room, she was gasping for breath. After a moment she started down the stairs. She noticed that the step she had broken had not been fixed. _I guess they don't use these much,_ she thought. She was not as scared of heights as she was when she was 10, so she went more quickly. She was careful to skip over the broken step. This time, however, she was only five steps away from the bottom when she slipped, falling moments later on the hard ground with a loud **THUMP.** "Owwwww," she moaned, rubbing her backside. _I'm still a klutz, Rin wont be to happy,_ she thought, smiling to herself as she remembered the sarcastic friends she had made on her last visit to the spirit world. Still smiling, she made her way toward the hallway leading to the boiler room.

-Edited- And Yes, Lianne and Devin are real people I met a while ago. When I first wrote this it had only been a week since I saw them.


	3. Im Baaaak

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away

**Chapter 3: I'm Baaaak**

* * *

Kamagii was slaving away at the boilers as usual when Chihiro arriver at the soot-filled room. "Kamagii!" Chihiro yelled, seeing her friend.

"Sen? Is that you?" he asked looking up from his work. "Oh Sen its so good to see you! Everyone has missed you so much!" he said, hugging her with one of his many arms. The soot balls started to jump around her, realizing who she was.

"Really? Hey Kamagii, where is Ha- I mean Kohaku? And Rin?" she asked, eager to see her friends again.

"Haku? I don't see him much, nobody ever does. Oh don't worry," he added quickly, seeing the worried looked on Chihiro's face, "He quit being Yubaba's apprentice long ago, now he is just a worker, but he is still very high on the bath house ranks, just below Yubaba's new apprentice, I think. No, now he is usually in his room, moping, everyone thinks its about you," he paused, lost in thought,"Sen, he hasn't been himself lately, I mean, just after you left he was sad, but at least he worked, now he just sits and thinks."

"Oh, I better go and see him," she said, worried for the river spirit.

"Kamagii! Haven't we been through this already? Leave your bowl out!" A voice exclaimed, entering the room, upset. "Kama- Sen? What are you doing here? I thought you left!" Rin practically yelled, hugging the girl.

"I did, but now I'm back! Rin its so good to see you!" Chihiro said, hugging her back.

"Come on! We have to go see Haku! He will be so happy to se you!" Rin said, dragging her toward the door. Chihiro got her shoes off and followed.

"Bye Kamagii! Thank you!" She yell as Rin pushed her through the door.

* * *

-Edited-

Whoa, so short. I didn't even use one page.


	4. Not exactly Backflips

**Chapter 4: Not Exactly Back flips**

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own spirited away

* * *

Rin and Chihiro went up and up and up on the elevator, just like they did the last time. Except this time, they stopped about four floors short of Yubaba's office._ Thank god, I really don't want to face Yubaba again._ Chihiro thought, remembering what happened last time. "Rin, why are we here?" she asked.

"This is where Haku's room is. He is always here," her friend answered.

"So I've heard," Chihiro said sadly.

"Don't worry, he'll do back flips when he sees you," Rin said trying to cheer the girl up.

"Don't try to cheer me up, Rin," Chihiro said with a smirk," I won't be happy until I see him."

"Haku? Are you there?" Rin asked, knocking on the door," You'll never guess who's here!"

"**Haku**! Haku, I know you're in there!" She yelled banging on the door now, she was getting impatient. Chihiro had to grab her arm before she knocked the door down.

"Rin! Maybe he's just not there..." she practically had to yell.

"Oh, yeah," she said, grinning," I dunno where else he could possibly be..."

**...In Yubaba's office...**

"**No! I won't do that to Chihiro!**" Haku yelled at Yubaba.

"You don't have a choice, you puny river spirit!" she yelled back. "You know what will happen!"

"I do but I can't do that to her...There has to be another way...I love her..." Haku said hanging his head.

**...Back by Haku's room...**

"Where is Haku..." Chihiro said, mostly to herself.

"I have no idea, maybe we should ask around, someone's got to have seen him..." Rin answered, thinking Chihiro was talking to her.

"Rin! Why aren't you working!" said a very familiar voice. "And what are you doing with...a human!"

"Haku? Don't you recognize her? It's Sen! Remember?" Said a confused Rin.

"Sen? Who's Sen?"

* * *

-Edited-


	5. Remember Me

**Chapter 5: Why Don't You Remember Me?**

* * *

"**I'm telling you I don't know you! Why won't you listen!**" Haku Yelled at Chihiro, after she had insisted that he knew her.

She immediately shut up, remembering what came after that line.

"Haku, what's wrong with you? The other day you couldn't stop thinking about Sen, and now you cant even recognize her?" Rin said, getting annoyed.

"What? Who is this Sen you keep talking about?" Haku asked getting more and more confused...

"Haku...Please..." Chihiro started to say, but then she started to cry, her only love had forgotten all about her. "Haku, you must remember me, you must!" Chihiro cried, throwing her arms around him, sobbing. He tried to free himself from her grip but it seemed like she would not let go until he remembered her.

Chihiro continued to cling to Haku until Rin pried him from her grip.

"Haku, what's wrong with you? Yesterday she was all you could think about!" Rin yelled at him...annoyed and confused. 

"I don't know what your talking about...I was in Yubaba's office the whole day..." Haku sounded calm...but his face betrayed him.

"Haku...don't lie to me...what's going on?" Chihiro said with an accusing tone. She knew Haku to well to be fooled.

"Nothing...Chihiro...I-" He started but was cut off by a loud-

"**Haku!" **Yubabba was storming down the hall, she was fuming. "Would you be so kind as to** step into my office!"**

"Yes ma'am..." Haku said with a glare. He followed Yubaba into the elevator.

* * *

**_Yubaba's Office _**

****"We had a deal Haku! You get rid of her and I'll set you free!" Yubabba yelled.

"I know...but if I do that to her...I'll never forgive myself...**I CAN'T STAND IT!" **He screamed. He was really mad. "I can't stand lying to Chihiro!"

"Then you'll both pay the price..." Yubaba whispered as Haku stalked out of her office...he didn't hear her.

* * *

**_Back with Chihiro and Rin..._**

"I...I...I can't believe it. I won't believe it! He has to remember me! He just has to!" Chihiro cried. Her sobs echoed through the hallway.

-Edited-

Yeah, I combined the two chapters because once I took out all meh A/n's I had like 2 paragraphs…. And the border after the second paragraph or so means nothing, I just couldn't get it off. Sorry.


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6: The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away

* * *

"Chihiro..." Haku said staring at the girl.

"Haku...Please...remember me..." She said...close to tears.

"Oh Chihiro, how could I not?" He said running to her and holding her...holding her...he would never let go again...

"Haku, what happened? You didn't remember me!" she said, crying.

"It was Yubaba! She tricked me! She said if I got rid of you she'd let me free!"

"You...you would kill me?" Chihiro asked...horrified.

"NO! Never! She wanted me to get you out of the bathhouse. I'm so sorry Chihiro...please forgive me..." He said, close to tears.

"Haku, I could never be mad at you...I love you..." She said," Do you love me?"

"Of course I do..." Haku said hugging her tighter.

"Um...As touching as this is...Se-I mean Chihiro..." Rin paused...frightened by the look Haku gave her, "Ummmm, never mind...have a great time!" She sped off as quickly as she could.

"Well...I guess we need to catch up..." Chihiro said.

"Yeah, so..."

* * *

**_Um...Still haven't worked out where this is...lets just say it's very far away..._**

"Yubaba, are you telling me she's still there? You said he'd get rid of her..." A deep voice said from the shadows.

"I-I'm soooooo sorry...Master..." A trembling Yubaba said.

"No mater...this will be fun..." the voice let out an evil laugh" MWHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Now, let us check up on them...It might help us to decide when to make our next move..."

**_In the field...place...near the bathhouse..._**

"No! She really did that?" Chihiro asked. Haku and the girl were sitting, leaning on one of the statues that littered the land near the bathhouse, exchanging stories on what had happened the years they had been apart.

"I'm not kidding! You should have seen her..." Haku laughed.

"Wow, Haku, you've really changed," Chihiro said, studying him more closely. She stared into the depths of his emerald eyes.

She was right: His hair, although still the same length, was, for lack of a better word...hotter. He was taller and appeared stronger. His eyes were brighter and full of laughter. Basically, any girl would murder to have him belong to her.

"Yeah, I guess so...being out of Yubaba's control has helped me a lot. Now that I have my name back, I'm remembering bits and pieces of my past." He said. He too stared into her eyes.

They remained like that until, suddenly, Haku grabbed Chihiro's shoulders and pulled her into a long, deep, passionate kiss. Chihiro had been waiting for this moment for years, and Haku ever since he first rescued her from his river. It felt… so_… right._ Neither ever wanted to let go, and if breathing was not necessary to live, they would have been in the others arms until the end of time.

They just stayed there, kissing, for minutes and minutes. They were almost motionless.

When they finally let go, they smiled at each other, they knew that they loved the other, but now it was clear: they belonged together.

"As much as I _hate _to interrupt this touching moment..."

* * *

-Edited-


	7. Authoress Note

**Authoress Note:**

**This fic has gotten tiring. It will not be updated for a long time, if I do ever update. I apologize, and encourage you to read Friendly Fire. Thank you.**

**-Darkblade Wielder**


End file.
